


Come Back to Us

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Winter Is Here Series [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage, War, Winter, winter is indeed here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: “Are you sure Lionel is not a proper name for a boy?”Brienne rolled her eyes. “I’m quite sure, My Lord.”





	Come Back to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Whew...it's been a while. *waves shyly* with the show coming back, I've started writing again. Hope you enjoy.

Jaime tightened his hold on Brienne as the howling wind from the storm outside rattled their chamber’s windows. It has been snowing for three days past and for those three days there have been no attacks. Jaime’s hand gently caressed Brienne’s swollen belly, smiling slightly as he felt their child move restlessly against his fingertips. She was eight moons, closely nearing nine. Her belly had seemingly grown bigger overnight and Jaime couldn’t fathom how the little Lannister could grow any bigger. 

She had quietly resigned to not being able to continue fighting in this war. Jaime had held her as she cried into his shoulder, offering words of comfort he knew would not bring on any comfort at all. He had felt slightly guilty from the relief that coursed through him when she told him she would no longer fight. 

He ran his fingers through her yellow hair, now shoulder length, idly wondering what it was she was thinking. “Are you sure Lionel is not a proper name for a boy?”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “I’m quite sure, My Lord.” 

Jaime sighed heavily, thinking of ways to persuade her Lionel was the perfect name for a Lannister child. “What names do you suggest?”

“Joanna for a girl.” She said shyly. “Jaime for a boy.” She lifted her head to see his expression when he didn’t respond. “Do you not like those names, Jaime? Jaime Lannister, second of his name.” She smiled down at him, raising an eyebrow as his eyes misted over. “Are you crying, Ser?”

Jaime shook his head. “No, my lady. I have something in my eyes.” 

She gave Jaime an amused smile. “Is that true?” she asked. “Because they look like tears.” She chuckled as Jaime sat up, a faux expression of outrage on his face. 

“You dare accuse your lord husband of crying?” His fingers brushed against her side, smirking as she let out an unladylike squeak. 

“Jaime!” she laughed as his fingers continued to brush against her side. “Stop that!” 

Jaime did as she commanded, grinning as he took in her flushed face. There wasn’t much cause for laughter during these trying times, but he was glad he could put that look on her face. 

Brienne, still panting her breath with laughter in her eyes tilted her head. “What?”

He kissed her, softly at first then more passionately as the moments ticked by. He pulled away helping her out of the tunic she wore, before divesting himself of his own clothing. He swallowed thickly as he took her in, his eyes sliding toward her heavy sensitive breast. He gently cupped her left breast, smiling at her intake of breath as his thumb gently caressed her nipple. 

Brienne wrapped her arms around his neck, so she could pull him as close as her belly would allow. She straddled his waist, both hissing in pleasure as her wetness rubbed against his hardness. She pulled his mouth back onto hers, moaning as his tongue slid against her own. Their tongues danced against each other as their hands continued to explore each other’s skin. She pulled away from their kiss. She trailed her lips down his neck and across his shoulder blade. She moved to the other side, paying special attention to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Fuck,” he hissed, pulling away so he could look at her. “I need you.” 

Brienne nodded and slipped from his waist. She lied down, turning onto her side so he could slip behind her. It was the only comfortable position for her anymore whenever they made love. She sighed and turned her head for a kiss as he slipped his knee between her thighs. Jaime’s lips met her own with a groan as he pushed inside of her. 

“Yes.” She whispered as he began to move in a steady rhythm. She arched her back, spreading her thigh back against his hip so he could slide deeper. His hand slipped from her waist and around her belly, so he could entwine their fingers. She rested her head back against his shoulder, letting the pleasure of him being inside her rush through her. In this moment, Brienne emptied her mind of all her fears and worries. Only the feel of her husband inside her, whispering her praise. 

Jaime groaned against the side of her throat as he increased his pace, drawing more wetness from her. He knew he wouldn’t last long nor she, judging from the quick gasps and moans that emanated from her mouth. He slipped his hand from her own and slid it down between her legs, rubbing the swollen pleasure there. 

The reaction was instantaneous; she tensed in his arms before letting out a startled cry. Jaime could feel her tighten around him and he quickly followed behind her, pulling her mouth to his own for a kiss as he trembled. 

She lay back against his shoulder, panting for breath. She could feel his heart pounding against her back and she smiled softly. “That was—”

“Yes.” Jaime cut in. He kissed her shoulder before rubbing his nose up her slender neck. “Don’t fall asleep.” He urged gently. 

Brienne’s eyes fluttered open and she sighed sleepily. “I’m just resting my eyes.” She murmured, sleepily arranging herself more comfortably in his embrace, letting him wrap his arms about her. 

Jaime’s hand caressed up her large belly, toward the underside of her heavy breasts. “Joanna for a girl,” He murmured, “Jaime for a boy.” 

Brienne grasped his hand in her own, entwining their fingers in silent confirmation. “Tell me again of the future?”

Jaime smiled as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder. “We will have a passel of little ones. They’ll be as tall as their mother.” 

“And as beautiful as their father.” She murmured sleepily. 

Jaime chuckled and kissed her shoulder again. “With eyes as blue as their mother’s. They will have a choice of what it is they wish to do with their lives.” 

Brienne nodded in agreement and she turned in his embrace, so they were facing one another. She wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling as he ran his fingers across her belly. “That is my favorite part.” She whispered. 

Jaime leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Mine as well.” 

They both quietly watched each other, their thoughts with the hope that they can have what their imaginations dreamed up. Jaime suddenly reached up and ran his finger down the slope of her nose. 

The war horn sounded. 

They both tensed as it sounded again. Jaime slowly sat up with a heavy sigh, and tears immediately surfaced in Brienne’s gaze. She tried blinking them away, but only more fell. “Jaime—” 

Jaime moved immediately, wrapping his arms about her while whispering words of comfort. “It’ll be alright.” He murmured quietly. He tightened his hold around her when he noticed she was trembling. He kissed the side of her throat, hands caressing, comforting. He knew this was hard for her, but he couldn’t keep the relief from his soul that she would be safe. He pulled out of her embrace and stood up, reaching out with both hand and stump to help her stand up also. “No crying, wench.”

Brienne shook her head as more tears fell. 

The horn sounded once more, but Jaime didn’t hurry to get dressed. Instead, he leaned down and reached for her shift. Helping her slip it back onto her body. He caressed her belly with a small smile. “You must look after your mother.” He murmured, his smile widening as he felt a strong kick as an answer. “You see that?” Jaime murmured, pulling her closer. “Little Lionel promises to look after you in his father’s stead.”

Despite her tears, Brienne rolled her eyes. “We are not naming our child Lionel, Jaime.” Her eyes narrowed. “You assume it’ll be a boy?”

He shrugged and leaned over for a quick kiss. “I assume nothing, My lady. I simply wanted to distract you from your tears.” He lifted his hand and gently wiped at her tears. “I would be just as happy with a girl.” 

Brienne pressed his hand against her cheek. “Joanna for a girl.” 

“Aye.” Jaime nodded. “And Jaime for a boy.” He dried the rest of her tears. 

The horn sounded again, and this time Jaime moved to redress. Brienne watched him silently, only moving to help him with his armor. Her hands trembled as she helped him with his furs. He pulled her closer once he was fully dressed, pressing his lips against hers for a passionate kiss. Jaime pulled away first, resting forehead against her own. 

Brienne caressed his cheek as she whispered. “Please, come back to us.” 

Jaime swallowed thickly at this. “Nothing can keep me from it.”


End file.
